A Love Curse Called Sharingan
by InsanePhoenix
Summary: What happens when there is a bloodline trait in the Uchiha family that chooses who they are to love for the rest of their life? What if it involves a spiritual possession? Naruto gets a shock, that's for sure. Rated for later chapters. AU, SasuNaru.
1. Trying to be Nice

**Authors note: Well then. Edited version of a roleplay I did with someone. I'm sure youll probably notice where the change in writer is, but I did my best to edit this and break it into chapters.**

_Beep...beep__...beep...  
_Naruto's alarm must have been going off for almost three minutes before he actually moved. He shifted over to the other side of the bed hitting the button of the alarm just so he could doze off again. He promised himself, for the first day of school he would not, _would not!_ Be late. That promise could never happen.

After a long while he finally got up, rubbing his eyes he moved to the bathroom as he got his clothes on for the day he looked at the clock down the hallway and realized he was going to be late, "Shit!" He grabbed all of the stuff he needed and grabbed a cup of instant ramen for school; he'd just eat it for lunch. As he locked up the house he wondered what his new school would be like, seeing as he was starting high school.

He ran as fast as he could to the school and in his luck he was early enough to go to his locker and even talk to some friends. Though he must say he was quite tired. He looked at his schedule and saw where his locker was and went down that way yawning.

/

Yet another first day of school to sulk in the darkness at school. Of course he was considered tall, dark, and mysterious. The females were always all over him and it was a huge annoyance. All he wanted was to be left alone, but they didn't see that. His older brother had sent him off from home with a lunch and words to have a 'good day'. It was always the same boring routine, and it was getting really annoying. The raven haired Sasuke Uchiha wanted some changes and some of them had come over the past few months. Relationships that had come and gone during grade school, killing the sense of normalcy that school usually gave him.

Students were swarming around him noisily, yet another year to deal with preppy girls and boys that didn't know how to behave properly. There were a few things he needed to drop off at the locker he'd been assigned to him. As he approached the area, he noticed a dopey looking blond boy he'd seen somewhere before. Where had he seen him before...? After a few minutes standing there, he realized that his locker was right next to the blond kid's. Name! Remembered! Naruto Uzumaki, formally (or non-formally) known as the class clown of grade school. Everyone in grade school had avoided him because he was considered annoying. Great, his locker was next to an immature idiot. He already had an idea for a nickname for him. From the rumors he'd heard, this would fit him perfect.

"Dobe." He muttered, approaching his locker and opening the door to drop off the reading materials he had. He'd pick them up at lunch.

/

The blond was putting his books in his locker, and disposing of what he didnt need, only keeping the ones he really needed for the two classes that were before lunch. He put the books in his bag and when he realized it was still heavy he sighed, this year was going to be differenthe was actually going to try, or so he thought. His mind said to leave the books in his bag but his arms started putting them away anyways. He sighed; all he needed was bad grades again. He wasnt the brightest kid around, he always played pranks and jokes, he never studied, and people just hung around him because he did stupid things. He wanted it to be different this time; he wanted friends, wanted good grades, and maybe a real date this year. He was in high school after all, the time of opportunitiesor so he thought.

He put almost everything into his locker except his game boy, a book of paper, and his ramen. Instead of bringing bentos or sack lunches, all Naruto ever ate was instant ramen. He put his bag around his shoulders one last time and before he closed his locker he heard a word from next to him, Dobe? he looked over and saw it was Sasuke Uchiha, greata guy the blonde did not want to run into. "Who are you calling a dobe, you stupid teme?" Naruto did not like Sasuke one bit; he basically had everything he himself wanted; good grades, friends, fan girls He sighed and closed his locker. He really had hoped he would never run into that guy ever again.

"Sasuke-kun!" A familiar female voice called out and Naruto looked back seeing it was Sakura, one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, but Sakura was in love with that damn teme. She said running over to him, "How was your summer?" She smiled and looked over seeing the blonde, "Oh, hi Naruto." The blond gulped. What should he say? Before he could speak she looked back at Sasuke, "My you've grown a little Sasuke."

/

Sakura Haruno; the most annoying girl he'd ever met. Just hearing her voice the moment he'd arrived at school irked him. He proceeded to ignore her and put away his things, though ignoring her was difficult. After a few minutes unpacking random crap from his bag, he closed the locker and turned to face her. "Sakura...My summer? None of your busine-" He shut up for a moment and shook his head. He really needed to get over his anti-social streak. Setting himself apart from the crowd wasn't doing him the good he wanted. "It was fine. I guess I've gotten taller." He mumbled, glancing at the blond.

"Oi, Naurto. You didn't have to take me serious when I called you dobe... I was kidding." He made a slight face and glared toward Sakura, almost indicating how much he wanted to call her annoying, but barely masking it with a fake smile. It was such a burden pretending to enjoy the presences of those he didn't want to be around. Why couldn't he be unpopular..? Naruto had everything he ever wanted; unpopularity, lack of fame amongst the females.. It felt like they should trade places almost. Then again... the blond probably got lonely. "Hey, Sakura. Mind going away? I'll sit with you at lunch or something like that." He said quietly. He had an idea on his mind he wasn't going to mention to the blond idiot just yet. He was happy right now; but if his present drove him nuts like the years before he'd bring his idea up. The first step was making Naruto his friend.

A blond girl passed him and waved and he sighed. "That gets annoying after a while... all that attention." He looked off in another direction and fidgeted with his bag for a moment. "Hey, see you in class or something?" He mumbled, glancing at the other boy. He didn't know if he really cared that much, but trying to be social was better than isolating himself like he always did. Itachi had insisted he try this year, so... he was going to do it. His older brother would know if he wasn't trying; he just knew those things, so he was forced to try.

/

Naruto'd had a crush on the pink haired girl since grade school, her eyes, her body.. her personality needed work, but everything about her made him want her. He stood there listening to their conversation in hope Sakura would notice him more. He ran his fingers through the mess he called hair. When Sasuke started up his Im a bad guy routine he was ready to yell at him and say how dare you talk to Sakura-chan like that? and stick up for her and then Sakura would swoon over him finally. Unfortunately that wasnt going to happen today because he noticed now Sasuke was trying to be nice. He listened carefully to Sasuke speak and was shocked, was having a conversation with someone and not insulting. He bit his lip hoping he would screw up.

He sighed when he didnt say anything rude except for in the beginning and when he mentioned he was taller Naruto looked at the raven, standing a little closer to him. She was right, Sasuke was taller; a little taller than he was. Another reason to hate him.. girls loved taller guys. He grumbled and closed his locker now hearing Sasuke speak to him about the dobe thing. "What? You were kidding?" Sasuke never joked when he called people names, so what the hell was his problem today?

"Humph, well I'm not taking back calling you a stupid teme...I still dont like you." He said as he looked over at Sakura as she saw the look on the other boys face. It basically told her she was annoying but it wasnt anything new, Sasuke always thought that about her. When he said hell eat lunch with her she smiled but knew it wasnt with just the two of them and she looked over at Naruto, "Would you like to join are you going to have lunch detention?" She said and the messy haired blond couldnt help but smile, "So far I'm free." He said with a slight laugh as she walked away.

/

He couldnt help but still smile, Sakura is finally noticing him, but his smile faded when he thought of something. _Is the only reason Sakura talked to me is because Sasuke was near me? _He really hopped that wasnt the reason. When he heard the Uchihas comment he blinked, _the attention gets annoying? _Sasuke had to be kidding, girls all around you, Friends, invites to placed, it should have been the life but Sasuke hated it. He started to walk away until he heard Sasuke say the class thing, _please dont let me have a class with him._ Thats the last thing he wanted; a class with one of the smartest kids he knew.

Naruto walked into his new class, for the first time on time. He saw one of his favorite seats open, the one in the back against the window and quickly walked over to it. As he sat down he felt good, so far his favorite seat, no Sasuke, and he looked at the door and Sakura walked in, _Sakura is in my class! _The blond couldnt be any happier than what he was right now.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be nice to people... it actually felt better not being cold. Perhaps Itachi was right to tell him to try. Then again, noticing that Sakura liked him so much hurt somewhat. He wasn't exactly a nice guy like Naruto was. Sasuke had thoughts he both voiced and didn't voice. He was sure the blond had no negative thoughts available in his mind, and deserved Sakura's affections far more than he himself did.

It appeared that he was in the same class as Naruto and Sakura were. The pink haired girl sat at an empty table and looked up as Sasuke entered the room, almost expecting him to pass her up. She knew he didn't like being forced into sitting next to her, so she'd decided to let him choose. Today, he knew something. He was going to find a way to make both her and Naruto happy. He'd noticed the way the blond looked at the pinkette, and now he was going to do him a favor. The raven walked across the room and placed his bag next to Sakura and glanced over at her tentatively. He didn't know if this would work.

"Hey..." He muttered, sitting down next to the pink haired girl. His onyx eyes traveled to glance at the blond idiot before he looked back to the girl next to him. "Sorry about what I almost said earlier. I need to start being friendlier. At least Naruto knows how to do that." He mumbled softly. Sakura seemed to agree with this but didn't really say anything. She didn't like Naruto that much, but he was a very sweet boy when he wanted to be.

/

"Class will begin now, we will go over the class guidelines and behavioral rulings. -Ramble Ramble...-" There it was, the start of class. He'd just have to start getting Naruto to do stuff with him that involved Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura making sure that if she looked at him he would look away so he didnt seem like a love struck boy. As everyone was saying 'hi' to their old friends from grade school he noticed that only a few came up to him, even though he remembered half of the students in that class. It was then he realized that not many people liked him; he was fun to be within a group, but not alone. He sighed, he didnt understand it, He was nice to everyone except that damn teme Sasuke. It didnt make since why people didnt like him.

The blond looked out of the window once more wondering what he would do this year, would he still be his goof ball-prankster self? Or would he actually try and listen, do his work, and be a good student and friend? He couldnt help but chuckle at himself for even thinking about changing. He heard some girl giggles and looked over seeing that Sasuke was in his class too? "Damn it." he mumbled. When he noticed how many people really liked Sasuke, he wondered what made him so popular.

He looked out the window again until he heard the other male talking to the pink haired girl right next to him; they were at the same table? When did this happen? He didnt want to say anything but somewhat he couldnt help it when Sasuke talked about how nice Naruto was and he looked over at the raven. "Alright what do you want from me?" He said, "You're never nice to anyone, what gives?"

/

The raven haired male mumbled a few words to himself trying to encourage a good attitude, so he wouldn't say something shitty to the blond. He really wanted to look like a good guy this year, not a jerk. It felt nice to actually be friendly, which was odd. Turning in his chair, he swiveled his eyes to look at the blond and simply smiled slightly. He wasn't sure _what_ to say to that. What did give with the sudden change..? Odd, but he couldn't answer why he felt like changing.

"Really...you didn't notice?" He shrugged. "All snakes have to change their skin eventually." He smirked, knowing Naruto probably wouldn't know what he meant. He did know one thing; Naruto wasn't a bad kid at all. He was kind and tried to lighten situations when they were too serious. It took a lot of nerve to do that and not lock away instead. "And... you're not really as mean as I am. You deserve more attention than I do. I want to see you smile more because that's just how this school needs to be. Sunlight in this dark, boring place would be nice." That sounded really cheesy, even to his ears. He almost blushed at that, but instead, he bit his lip and turned back around.

"What do you mean you don't deserve as much attention as Naruto does? Sometimes he can be a pain..." Sakura asked Sasuke quietly. He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. Of course she'd have objections. "Because he's actually a decent person, unlike me." He muttered back almost twitching in annoyance. This was going to be difficult, he could already tell.

"That's unreasonable thinking, Sasuke... Everyone deserves equal attention." The pinkette mumbled looking at him curiously.

"Like that'd happen..." He sniffed, wrinkling his nose. "I'm giving the better man a chance; don't go shoving the idea away so quickly."

/

The blond listened absently to the other boy speak but didnt believe him one bitand what was this about a snake shedding?Damn metaphors. Naruto looked back at the raven haired boy; he wasnt going to reel him in like he did everyone else. "Yeah yeah, snakes shed. Whatever, I think you just trying to be something you're not and you should stop with that." If there was one thing he hated more than spilt ramen was someone who tried to be what they weren't.

When Sakura started to talk his heart almost sank, was she really saying all of this right now? Naruto looked down, so she didnt like him at all, well there went his chances with one of the prettiest girls in his opinion. He felt like sinking in his chair as their conversation went on. Sakura was saying things that werent true, and Sasuke was. What the hell is going on? When they stopped talking for a brief moment all Naruto heard from the teacher was group. He quickly turned his head to the teacher. "Group?"

"Your table will be your group for this year; I trust that you all picked the right people." The teacher said as Naruto rose his hand. "Group? What do you mean?" The teacher smiled, "Ah good of you to now be paying attention, what I mean by group is that when we have group assignments the people at your table will be your partners. Mr. Uzumaki, you are paired with Haruno, and Uchiha." Naruto now felt like sinking to the floor, he had to pair up with Sasuke?

/

"Oh great.. I get to be in the same group as-" Sakura got cut off by a hand on her mouth. Sasuke didn't want to hear complaints about Naruto. In fact, he personally didn't mind that much, even though he would have years before. He thought the pinkette was being selfish. "Why do you cling to me, when you know I won't love you the way you need to be loved, Sakura...? I'm more likely to break your heart than hold it together." He said crossly into her ear before looking toward the blond behind him.

"And to tell the truth... Naruto could probably hold it together. I'm not a nice guy, I'm a jerk that has no heart. Grow up already." _There, the nice guy act died a bit, but I was still technically telling her something._ He looked down. "To tell the truth, I'd rather see you happy than heartbroken. Do the smart thing and forget about me for once." Sakura was staring at him, a confused look on her face. She didn't see why he was doing this, and Sasuke knew for himself why he was.

"Naruto... I know I'm trying to be something I might not be, but it's better than going around being a jerk isn't it?" He said, looking at the blond's blue eyes intently before glancing off. "S-Sasuke.. I didn't know you... felt like that. You really hate me?"

"Hate is a strong word Sakura. My older brother already taught me that it's better to be caring than it is to hate. I simply care a bit more than I used to. Oh, Naruto by the way... I'm looking forward to working with you. We could probably come up with some crazy ideas together or something." After a small shrug he sat in his seat properly, and propped his head up on his intertwined fingers.

/

Naruto actually did sink down in his chair after he heard Sakura almost complaining about being in his group. Was he really that bad? He didnt want to pay attention to the others until he suddenly heard the pinkette be quite. He looked over seeing Sasukes hand on her mouth and he blinked. What on earth was Sasuke thinking? As the raven haired boy started to talk and make his comments the blond sat back up in his chair. Was he sticking up for the blond?

Naruto couldnt help but feel shocked, this was the first time anyone stuck up for him before, and its by _him_? After both Sakura and Sasukes conversation was over he blinked when the raven haired male said he couldnt wait to work with him. "Uhh... I.." Naruto was shocked; Sasuke of all people said all of those things. It was strange, Naruto didn't know what was going on. He felt sick like a knot form in his stomach. What was he going to say? Thank you...or...leave me alone? Naruto looked out the window deciding that maybe he shouldn't say anything at all for once.


	2. Disturbed Lunch on the Roof

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter. Ive been busy. xD Enjoy!**

Sasuke smirked slightly in his seat, noting that Naruto had no input on the matter, and Sakura had shut up. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her staring over her shoulder at the blond behind her. Was she contemplating his words and not objecting like he'd expected her to? Even better. He could actually live easier with one less fangirl breathing down his neck. In a way, he felt he'd done the blond a favor. There were still a few classes to go and he'd already gotten the pinkette to understand in a simple moment of talking. This was good progress. None of the other students seemed to have noticed him saying these things, and he felt a bit disappointed on this level. He wanted them to know that he didn't need or want their attention.

"We can still have lunch together you know..." He mumbled to Sakura, still paying attention to the teacher. "And you're still perfectly welcome to come too, Naruto." his voice seemed softer now; lacking that old hatred that used to seep off every word he said. Sakura had taken notice of this and was staring at him. It was confusing to see a totally different side of the raven, when to Sasuke this was going to become perfectly normal. Itachi would be proud of him.. he hoped.

#

Class ended and the next period was going to start. He ended up in a Biology class, and frowned slightly, noticing a seating chart posted by the door. He could only pray he wasn't stuck next to one of his fangirls. His onyx eyes skimmed over the rows and he noticed he'd been placed by Naruto Uzumaki. Again, they seemed to be in the same class. That wasn't _so_ bad. It gave him a chance to try to make conversation even more. He slowly made his way over to the seat he'd been assigned to and sat down, staring at the door. He was a few minutes early.

By the time the other students began filing in, Sasuke had his nose lost in a book. Lunch was next period, but he'd taken the time to get his book a bit early, seeing as he was early for class anyway.

/

Naruto was quite for almost the entire class until Sasuke said he could join them for lunch as well, and he was about to say yes until he sighed, "Nah... I think Ill just...eat somewhere else.." He said looking out the window, maybe he could eat on the roof. He sure didnt want to intrude where he was only welcomed by someone he didnt like. As class ended he picked up his bag and looked at his schedule, figuring out where to go next.

Biology. The blond couldnt stand science, or math, or reading, orwell he just couldnt stand school. When he walked into the class, the teacher told him to look on the seating chart, it was in alphabetical order so he looked at the end. He saw Sasukes name and sighed, Great hes in this class too? he mumbled as he trailed his finger across the list right next to Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto Uzumaki. What? The teacher looked at him, "Is something wrong?" "N-no sir." "Good, then take your seat." Naruto sighed and walked over to his new desk almost hesitantly. When he sat down he didnt even look at the other boy.

/

The raven stared at the pages of his book for a few moments, ignoring the appearance of the blond. After a few moments, he turned the page and put a piece of paper between the pages. Onyx eyes traveled to look over at the male sitting beside him. What was it that made Naruto hate him so much? Was it because of their opposite personalities and the fact that he was more popular than he was? He felt bad about that; being better liked by others than someone who was obviously a far better person. Another question floated through his mind. _Why do I care? Is it because he's... him? Do I li-NOT GOING INTO THAT! DOES NOT COMPUTE. Or does it..? Fuck._

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly as he looked at the 'idiot'. Those thoughts he'd just had pissed him off slightly. Where the hell did that crap come from..? "...Hn. And I was hoping to learn how to be nice..." He mumbled. It was true, since Naruto had declined his lunch offer; he couldn't learn how to be kind to others properly. "I hate being me sometimes...I mean... I'm a freaking jerk..." He whispered this to himself and stared at his hands. He really did hate himself sometimes. Why did he have to be like this? _Why do I have to ask **him** though? Again with the jerk thought processes.. stop it Sasuke. That will NOT get you anywhere. Nice, nice, nice, nice... happy thoughts._

_/_

The blond looked over at the raven after he noticed he looking at his hands and mumbling to himself. He was kind of concerned about the way he'd been acting. Sasuke wasn't being himself, he was acting strange. '_Why am I worried?' _Naruto shook his head looking away from the raven, looking up to the front of the class again. "You shouldn't be doing that…..looking at your hands and talking to yourself, you look dumb..." he mumbled over to Sasuke.

Ino tapped Sasuke on the back. "Hey, Sakura told me you were eating with us, we're going to be by the tree outside." She said. Naruto looked back at her; of course she didn't say anything to him..." He sighed and looked at the boy next to him. He remembered him talking to Sakura and how he'd reacted to her, so he whispered to him, "Teme, if you don't want to eat with them, then do something rebellious. I'm going up to the roof."

/

For some reason, the words Naruto said earlier got through to him**. _"I think you're trying to be something you're not and you should stop with that."_** He was not the nice guy; he was Sasuke Uchiha, renowned popular asshole that 'supposedly' loved the attention he got. _Wow. I'm a real hypocritical piece of shit aren't I?_ A smirk graced his lips. Itachi's words really had no value if they made him something he wasn't. "You know... Ino... I have no interest in eating with you guys anymore. I think I'll just eat on the roof with Naruto and stay the hell away from clingy creatures such as yourself." That certainly was a bashing, and she was obviously very unappreciative of it.

"Fine, asshole. I'll let Sakura know you _changed_ your mind." The blond girl said, glaring at him. Sasuke liked Ino a lot more than he did Sakura, but she was still obsessed with him like all the other girls.

"...Tch. I care. So. Damn. Much." He sighed. That was actually even more fun than playing the nice guy. "I'm tired of having girls stalking me everywhere I go. I want some fucking privacy and maybe a reason to live this damned life." He growled under his breath and clenched his hands in his lap before putting away his book. Class was about to start, so he needed to pay attention.

"Eh, Naruto. Uh... You don't mind me eating lunch with you do you?" He asked, frowning. "I really... don't want to deal with them today. You were right by the way. Not being myself is really stupid. Remind me to kick Itachi's ass when I get home, hn?" He snickered before glaring at the desk. _Why am I still nice to him and not the others? What the **fuck**? It's not like I care or anything!_

/

Naruto let out a small laugh when Sasuke blew up on Ino. He quickly covered his mouth when he realized that he'd laughed at it. He couldn't help but watch their bitch fits, it was like two cats fighting, okay not really but it was definitely entertaining. After they finished their argument and the raven beside was saying about his fan girls Naruto blinked, he really was an angry person. Why was that?

When Sasuke mentioned eating on the roof with Naruto actually smiled, he didn't know why but he did. "Alright, but you have to be up to it, and not change your mind." He said looking back at the class teacher. He waited for the end of the class but it seemed like it took forever this time. "Ughhh." His stomach started to growl. "Hungry…" When the bell finally rang he waited for the classmates to leave and he got up. "Ready to go?" He said as he put his bag on.

When they got to the stairways he looked around making sure no one was coming and he ran up the stairs until he saw a teacher and he stopped; his hand on Sasuke's chest as he pushed him against the wall until the teacher left. "Alright lets go." He walked up the last flight of stairs and made it up to the roof top. It was already unlocked so he didn't have to pick it. When they got up to the roof he walked over to the fence and looked down.

/

The wall. What was it with being pressed against the wall that irked him? That's it... he was supposed to doing the pressing. If things would go his way-wait why was he thinking like that? A smirk found its way onto his lips as he followed Naruto up to the roof and over to the fence. He stood a slight distance from him for a while, lunch in hand, before dropping his food. It felt like something had possessed him.

Silently he came up to the blond and pushed his body against the fence gently; causing harm wasn't the point here. His lips went extremely close to the 'idiot's' ear and he nipped it for a second. "Hey, thanks... for not shoving me away, Naruto. I appreciate it, since I can be a real jerk." After another nip, he backed off and walked over to his lunch, lazily plopping down and beginning to eat.

_Wait. What the fuck just happened? **WHY** did I do that?_ His eyes seemed to go hugely wide just as he was going to take a bite of the sandwich he'd had in his hand. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?" He screamed slightly, and started freaking out. Where had that sadistic _thing_ come from! It scared him to think he'd just done that and it was only his first day actually trying to get to know the guy. Naruto had to be freaking out as much as Sasuke was, if not more.

"N-naruto.. I seriously.. don't know what the fuck I just did... but... I'm sorry." He winced and glared at his sandwich. "What the fuck..."

/

Naruto looked down at the school, it was nice, big, he really enjoyed being on the roof he was able to be alone for once. He sighed until he felt a body press against his own, "Sas-" he didn't finish his sentence all he could feel is a warm body against his own and a few nibbles on his ear. '_Wh-what's going on?' _When he heard Sasuke speak his fingers wrapped around the fence and his body stiffened. Why was his body acting strange? Why was Sasuke acting so strange?

As Sasuke left to his bag he dropped, he didn't move, his body was still as stiff as it was when the body warmth was there. His heart was racing and there was a knot in his stomach again. Why? When Sasuke spoke saying he was sorry, Naruto wanted to yell at him, call him sick, but you couldn't. "I-…it's okay…" he mumbled not moving.

/

He needed a distraction. Something about what he'd done made him feel like he was screwed up in the head. Maybe he was sick. He almost wanted to bash his head into the ground beneath him. Ignoring his urges, he stared at his food. _...No appetite. I'm disgusted with myself..._ "...Naruto...that was sick of me. I'm... really sorry." He mumbled, his voice cracking as if he were amazingly close to crying. He lay back on the ground, ignoring his lunch. Food wasn't of interest anymore. He felt as if he'd throw up if he tried to eat. He had no interest in throwing up and retasting both breakfast and lunch.

The clouds overhead were distracting, it felt better to ignore his thoughts, but he really couldn't. "Hn." _Why did I do that to Naruto? I probably scared him shitless.. God, I feel like shit. This'll be wonderful to tell Itachi about when I get home. **"How was your day, otouto?" "Oh, lovely. I only molested Naruto Uzumaki." "..."** Yeah. Wonderful._ "...Today isn't a good day for me apparently."


End file.
